


Sniff

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing, Underwear Theft, i'm not proud of this, takes place whenever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: Ron has a problem and it's escalated.





	

Fuck, he was sick. He’d told himself he’d stop doing this. If anyone found out…

Deciding to wallow in disgust at himself later, he continued work on breaking the locking charm on the Hogwarts’ laundry room door.

It didn't take long; he’d done it more times than he’d admit.

With one last check behind him, he darted into the room and cast a quick locking charm. A lumos illuminated the room, letting him see the messy piles of student’s clothes surrounding him.

Taking a deep breath as another wave of self-loathing hit him. He knew this wasn't right, was barely legal. But what others didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right?

“Accio Draco Malfoy’s underwear!”

Almost comically, several pairs of boxers soared towards Ron, smacking him in the face as he wildly tried to catch them all.

Merlin, his obsession with the little, blonde asshole had turned ridiculous. A bit of almost-stalking him and ‘subtle staring’ was okay, not great but at the least it was sane. This was straight up crazy.

Heh, well maybe not straight.

Sitting down and gathering his pile, Ron let his back fall against the door as he tried to remember how this had all started.

There wasn't much of an excuse for what he was doing, he knew that. It wasn't clear to him exactly what had started his fixation on Malfoy, of all people, other than the fact that one day he found himself watching the blonde closely, daydreaming about doing… things to him, until it escalated to whatever pathetic fiasco he’d got himself into now.

He’d theorised that it gave him a distraction from his crippling insecurities, but he wasn't much of on expert on his own psyche, especially when surrounded by his odd collection of underpants.

For a brief moment he considered asking Hermione what she thought before quickly coming to his senses.

No, definitely no Hermione.

Placing his wand next to him, he sort out his favourite pair of underwear. The silk, black boxer briefs.

Silk. What a posh twat.

Lifting the garment to his nose he inhaled deeply, taking in the musky smell.

He knew it was wrong but, shit, he loved it.

It wasn't until he’d finished sniffing last of his find that he realised he needed to leave soon otherwise people would notice he was missing.

Then if Harry noticed he’d get check where he was on the Marauder’s map…

Leaping up, he quickly rushed to place the underwear back in the piles, not caring if they were originally there or not.

By the time he’d legged it back to the Gryffindor common room he was panting so hard he could barely get the password out.

Luckily, the Fat Lady took mercy on him and accepted his barely understandable gasp.

Relief bloomed when he saw Harry and Neville walking down from their room, looking unconcerned. If he’d taken any longer he might not’ve been so fortunate.

“H...Hey guys,” Ron wheezed, as they approached.

“You alright, Ron? You look like you ran around the whole of Hogwarts.” Harry asked, his concerned face matching Neville’s.

Ron gave a nervous chuckle, knowing his friend wasn't far from the truth.

“I was just thinking of starting jogging,” he paused to help catch his breath. “To keep fit. For quidditch.”

Real smooth.

By the unimpressed raised eyebrow of his best friend, he knew he hadn't been convincing.

“Put that eyebrow back down. Really, I want to try out for the team!” It wasn't a complete lie, at least.

“Ok, I’m putting it back down as not suggestively as possible,” Harry joked, though some disbelief was still evident in his voice. “You should've told me sooner, we could’ve practiced together.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve been busy… I didn't want to get in your way, or whatever.” Well, he hadn't meant for this to turn into a therapy session but it seemed like it was heading that way.

Neville chose to politely leave them to their discussion, deciding he didn't want to be around in case it ended in a fight.

“You couldn't get in my way; you’re my best friend!” Harry huffed out disbelievingly. 

“Yeah, I know, sorry. Look, I’ll see you later, okay? I gotta have a shower.” Guilt settled in Ron’s stomach. He shouldn't be ditching his best friend for a quick wank, how selfish was that?

Although, he wouldn't be much company, half distracted by his stiffy. Really, he was incredibly selfless.

Harry sighed; giving him a look that he knew meant he wasn't going to forget this.

“Alright, I’m gonna get some food at the Great Hall. See you later, I guess,” Harry grumbled.

As guilty as he felt, the only thing he could think of was his long awaited shower. He’d apologise to Harry later.

It wasn't until he was safely locked in the bathroom did he pull out a stashed away pair of underpants. Surely he wouldn't notice one missing?

Fuck, he was sick.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this.


End file.
